


spring

by purrinchando



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrinchando/pseuds/purrinchando
Summary: yes





	spring

✨ U and alfie had hot spring mating in the courtyard and then he kissed ur forehead and u said u love him and called him ur cuddle bunny ✨

**Author's Note:**

> Im too tired for this I was in the mood to write ok


End file.
